The Pilot (Outsider)
The Episode Nightingale, Massachusetts: April 9, 2015 Lisa and her friends stared, frightened at what they saw. There were burning houses, toppled cars with people struggling to get out, and helicopters surrounding the whole town. Lisa was frowning, while Anita was holding her shoulder. Maddie was holding her heels, Alex was acting as the protector, and was in front of all the girls, and Jenna was covering her eyes. Suddenly, Lisa smiled, then made the girls and Alex to huddle. "What?" Anita asked. "I know a way out of here." Lisa replied. Jenna, Alex, Anita, and Maddie smiled. "Really?" Alex asked. Lisa nodded, and Jenna scoffed, "How do you know?" Lisa proudly said, "I happen to be a pizza delivery girl. I know where everything is located. Now, follow me." So, they followed her, it took probably 10 minutes but they made it. They made it to the gate that divides Boston and Nightingale. "Hand me a bobby pin, Maddie." Lisa said. "Why do you assume I have it?" Maddie asked. "So..you don't?" Lisa asked. "I never said that," Maddie said, taking out the bobby pin from her hair. She handed Lisa the pin, and Lisa played around with it and put it in they key hole. She turned it once right, and once left. Then the gate opened. Alex went out first, then Lisa, then Maddie, then Anita, then Jenna. Town Square, Boston, Massachusetts Jenna closed the gate, leaving the town of Nightingale to rot before there eyes. Lisa tossed her hands in the air, "Who 'da man?" They all high five her, "You 'da man!" Suddenly, a swarm of news reporters came the group's way. A question there, a question there! While her friends were answering the questions, Lisa stayed outside the bubble, "Guys? Um, uh, over...ugh, who am I kidding? They'll never notice me. Even though I was the one who actually got them out!" she said, quietly. Lisa sat down on a bench, and waited about 3 hours until the news reporters left. The "friends" came over to Lisa, and sat down. "Where ya been, Lis?" Jenna asked. Lisa scoffed, "Sitting here like an id-Great, another person." "Jenna, Anita, Maddie, Alex, Lisa? You have to evacuate the state. For safety purposes. A helicopter will be here to pick you guys up tomorrow. Here are hotel passes for tonight." the man said, he handed them each a pass and then left. "Shall we go?" Alex asked. They all nodded and walked. Lisa waited until they were at a respectful distance. Then she walked to the hotel. '-Theme Song-' Boston Hotel, Boston, Massachusetts: April 10, 2015 Lisa heard a knock on her door, and when she opened it, the man was there. "Ready to go, Lisa?" he asked. She saw that there was a suitcase already packed for her. She wiped some drool off her face, then yawned. "Lemme get ready first." Town Square, Boston, Massachusetts After Lisa got ready, the man directed her to Town Square. Her friends were already in the helicopter, talking and laughing. Lisa stared at them., getting along better with each other then with her. "Let's go!" Anita yelled. Lisa looked at them again. "No." she said. They then looked her, sad. "What?" Alex asked. "Stay! We love you!" Maddie took out her money, "Come on, come with us!" Lisa took the money, "I'm keeping this. And, no. You guys don't love me! I bet you guys hate me!" "I am not going!" Lisa turned away, and the helicopter flew. The man was already gone, and the luggage was there on the sidewalk. "Crap, what did I do?" Lisa asked, looking at the helicopter in the sky. Cast Main: *Cali as Lisa Mathy *George Hastings as Alex Sycamore *Maggie as Jenna Ramone *Rebecca as Anita Johnson *JoseyThePanda as Maddie Moran Minor: *Ian Harding as The Man Songs Featured *Electric Love - Borns (Theme Song)